1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus, an information processing system, and a method of information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today an IC card such as a contact type IC card that enables information processing by incorporating therein an integrated circuit (IC) is known. A control command between this IC card and a reader/writer varies in accordance with the type or the utilization of the IC card. Services provided using a library of a reader/writer provided in a personal computer apparatus, an image forming apparatus, or the like and applications for reading information from an IC card are known.
However, to provide a service using an IC card, a driver for controlling the IC card is required to be installed in a device. For this reason, a problem arises in which when a service is provided using many devices, the installation and the set-up of the driver are required for the respective devices, which requires much labor.